Ice Snow Mistletoes
by SamXDanny
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year. Danny loves to spend it with his family, even though it gets annoying when his daughter constantly gets her head stuck in the wall. Rated T (to be safe) DxS. Merry Christmas!


**Yeah, yeah, I'm back, baby.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas.**

**Or Hanukah.. Both.**

**ITS ALSO WINTER BREAK AND CHRISTMAS EVE WHICH MAKES ME SO HAPPY.**

**I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Snow Mistletoes<strong>

**One-Shot**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's the most wonderful time of the year.<em>

_ There'll be much mistltoeing,_

_ And hearts will be glowing,_

_ When loved ones are near._

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year!_"

* * *

><p>Danny sighed. His daughter was stuck in the wall for the fifth time <em>that day<em>.

"How do you even get into these situations?" he asked, chuckling. His daughter, Lilith, cried in frustration through the other side of the wall. Only her head made through it, while the rest of her body was sticking out.

"HELP MEEEE! DADDY!" you can hear Lilith scream from the other side, kicking and trying to pull her head out by pushing the wall.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Lil' Lil, I've got you," Danny comforted as he grabbed his daughter by the waist and made them both intangible. Lilith gladly flew backwards and out of the wall.

She became tangible again and landed on the ground, her feet touching the floor with a thud. She changed back to her human self - black hair, blue eyes, green shirt with a Christmas tree and Danny Phantom logo pajama pants her mom made for her. She had bloodshot eyes but she rubbed them, hoping the fact that she cried will go unnoticeable, but Danny knew better. He smiled.

_ Just like her mother._

"You just need a little more practice controlling your powers, okay sweetheart?" he soothed, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. Lilith sighed.

"But I'm _four _years old, daddy! Imma big girl! I should be… uh… In-indepen-inde-"

"Independent?" he cut her off with a grin.

"Yeah that! I should be that by now! Like how Mommy is!" she exclaimed. Danny laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You will soon, Lil' Lil. Once you're old enough to do everything on your own."

"How _much _older!?" she whined.

"You'll know when the time comes," he said. Just then the door opened and Sam appeared at the front door. He set Lilith down and instantly she was hugging her mother.

"Mommy, you're home!" she squealed.

"I wasn't gone for that long, sweetheart!" Sam laughed as she hugged her daughter. Danny smiled.

"It felt like forever though!" Lilith pouted. "You shop like nonstop!"

"I was with Aunt Valerie. What do you expect?" Sam asked and she and Danny laughed while little Lilith crossed her arms and huffed.

Sam shook her head and walked over to Danny and gave him a peck on the lips, but before she could pull away, he decided to bring her closer and deepen the kiss. They smiled in the kiss, but soon before they could get lost in their own world, they heard a silent gag. They broke apart immediately and looked at their daughter.

"Gross!" Lilith exclaimed with her hands over her eyes. Her parents laughed.

"I guess someone wants a kiss too," Danny said, big smile on his face.

"A _lot_ of them too," Sam added. Lilith put her hands away from her eyes and grinned.

"You gotta catch me first!" Lilith giggled and transformed into her ghost form. She flew up to the ceiling, phasing through it. Danny smirked as he transformed too, wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, and they phased through the ceiling of their home like Lilith just done.

After letting Lilith have her fun of hiding from her parents, they eventually caught her, brought her down to the living room, and started tickling her and kissing her cheeks and forehead. Lilith's laugh echoed the house, kicking and flapping her arms.

"Okay, okay, okay, hehehe…stop!…hehehe!"

Finally, Danny and Sam stopped kissing and tickling her and collapsed on the couch on each side of her. Danny was to her right and Sam was to her left. The TV was still on from earlier before Sam left to go last minute shopping with Valerie, playing "A Christmas Story".

Lilith wide eyed and smiled at the window that was next to the TV. "Snow!" She pointed to the window and her parents smiled.

"Guess it will be a white Christmas," Danny said as he smiled lovingly at his family; his world. He lifted a blanket that was on the floor, pulled Lilith on his lap and Sam closer, and wrapped it around him and the girls; _his _girls. Lilith snuggled in his chest and Sam snuggled in his neck. He wrapped a strong arm around her while Sam wrapped an arm over Lilith, her hand landing on the other side of his waist.

"Can't wait for Santa to come tonight with all his presents," Lilith murmured sleepily. Danny kissed the top of her head.

"He'll come quicker if you fall asleep faster," he whispered. Lilith snuggled more in his chest.

"Already on it, Daddy," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Lil' Lil," Danny and Sam said in unison. They chuckled and Danny tightened his grip.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. Sam lifted her head and smiled at him.

"We love you too," she whispered back with a grin as she motioned to her stomach. Danny's eyes widened.

"You're…?"

"I am. Merry Christmas, _Daddy_," she said and kissed him. Danny kissed her back with everything that he had.

"I would so pick you up and spin you around right now but I'm a little stuck…" He motioned to Lilith and Sam quietly laughed.

"That's corny anyway. Don't bother, you dork," she said and snuggled back into his neck. He chuckled and shook his head as he turned back to the TV where the kid just got sent down the slide after sitting on Santa's lap.

Life was good. His and Sam's parents were coming tomorrow for Christmas, along with Tucker and Valerie and their son, and Jazz and her husband, Kyle, who have a two year old girl and a six year old boy. They would be opening presents and celebrating the happiest holiday there is.

Danny sighed contently as he decided to join his family's unconsciousness.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

_ There'll be much mistltoeing,_

_ And hearts will be glowing,_

_ When loved ones are near._

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, hey! I finished WOOT!<strong>

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry for disappearing and reappearing then disappearing again. 8****th**** grade rolled in and making me so stressed.**

**I know, it'll get tougher as I go to high school blah, blah, blah, but like, ugh.**

**At least it's Christmas Eve and I have 12 days off! :D**

**ALSO A CHAPTER FOR **_**A Phantom Story **_**IS IN THE WORKS.**

**Have a great Christmas everybody!**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
